


Serial Love

by QuickySand



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Gore, Multi, PREPARE YOUR BUTT, Sex, prepare it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a good friend told me I should.</p>
<p>x) I've already been working on this for a while and a friend was even helping me out for a bit, but we both lost muse. NOW IT'S BACK because I'm a sociopath and apparently slightly homicidal. A sociopathic homo homicidal. :D<br/>Basically, well... Just read the damn prologue. -_-<br/>(Got my muse for this story from a story series called "Muffins" by a wonderful gal named Reitanna Seishin, you should totally check her out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  It began three years ago. Irregular killings started being reported every month. Then every week. Then every other day. They all had something in common; each corpse was found in the morning, gutted. The kills looked clean, as if the killer had done this all his life. The killer… Everyone called him “The Boogeyman”, because only worked at night and seemed to lurk in the shadows. No one knew what he looked like, either. He had a picture-less file. I had been chasing him down ever since he appeared. It was frustrating; he was the only criminal I’ve never caught. Innocent lives were paying the price. My name? Sanderson Mansnoozie. I was a highly-respected police officer in the Burgess Police Department. They called me “The Sandman”, because if the chase became too dangerous or the stakes were too high, I would “put my criminal to sleep”. My partner was Toothiana Airson. She was known as “The Tooth Fairy”, for her well-aimed punches if you get the hint. She and I often worked with the well-known detectives, Jackson Overland Frost and Evan Aster Bunnymund. Our chief was Nickolas Saint North. The five of us were known as “The Guardians”. And us “Guardians” were bent on capturing “The Boogeyman”. Little did I know… This “Boogeyman” would capture my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

  It was another late night. I was looking through files as Jackson and Evan drank coffee to stay awake. Evan was a tall, darkly-tanned man who came to America from Australia. Strangely, he had dark bluish gray hair, probably dyed. He also had dark green eyes and dark blue tribal tattoos. Jackson was a pale young man with brunet hair, though he planned on dying it silvery white to match his name. He also had dark brown eyes and freckles. “Oi, Sandy, ya want some?” Evan offered me a mug, but I politely declined. At that moment, Toothiana burst in, her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. Toothiana was a fair-skinned lady with dyed green hair and maroon eyes.

“Guys…!!” She gasped, struggling to catch her breath and form words.

“What is it, Tooth?” Jack asked worriedly.

“Boogeyman… _Spotted_!!” We were on our feet in an instant, in our police cars in seconds. “It’s on Pond Avenue!” Tooth said quickly, and I led the patrol there. Some of our force was already there, searching the scene. We stepped out of our cars and hurried over.

“They’re here…!” A civilian gasped as I cracked my knuckles.

“Where is he?” Evan demanded.

“He left without a trace!”

“Spread out.” I ordered and everyone rushed to comply. I split off from the others, believing it easiest to search on my own. After a few minutes of investigating, which led me far from the rest, I gasped quietly at the sound of feet shuffling. I pulled out my pistol in case I needed it and whipped around, startled at what I saw. Before me stood a very tall man in a black cloak and hood. I raised my pistol threateningly, though my hands were shaking. _This is it!_ I thought excitedly, but all train of thought crashed when the cloaked killer pushed down his hood. He was so pale that in the moonlight, his skin shone almost a silvery-gray. He had slicked back black hair and he wore a crooked smile. But most startling were his eyes, which were pale gold and almost _cat_ -like.

“Hello.” His voice was smooth and sent chills down my spine. He looked me up and down. “A little short, golden-blonde hair, lightly-tanned skin and amber eyes… Hello, Sandman.” I gulped thickly, but I didn’t say anything in response. He frowned slightly before smiling again. “I must say, you impress me.” I was taken aback by the compliment, but I held my posture. The Boogeyman looked up at the sky, then back at me. “Lovely night, isn’t it? Full Moon. Plenty of stars out.” I tried not to falter. _Is he trying to make small talk with me?_

“Enough shit-shat,” I growled, “Hands in the air.” He blinked in surprise.

“So you _do_ talk… Your voice is enchanting.” _What?_

“I think Sandy went over here!” Before I had a chance to react, with a remarkable speed and strength the Boogeyman had pinned me in a tight spot between the buildings, concealing us in the shadows. He covered my mouth with a thin hand, glancing out of the tiny alley. I watched as well, unable to move or call out, as Evan and Tooth walked into the area that the Boogeyman and I had just been in.

“Apparently not,” Tooth sighed, “Come on, Aster. Let’s keep searching.” After making sure that they were gone, the Boogeyman let out a tense sigh of relief and released me. I quickly reached for my pistol again, but it was no longer in its holster.

“This is a very dangerous toy,” _He_ had it, “I can’t let you play with this.” He tucked it into the dark gray satchel that was slung over his shoulder.

“Give it back.” I growled and he grinned.

“But I don’t like the taste of lead. Look… Meet me here, tomorrow. I want to show you something. Please don’t tell or bring anyone, and I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

“Why should I trust _you_?” I hissed, but his grin only grew.

“I haven’t killed you yet, have I?” I gulped.

“F-Fine. What time?” _Wait, am I actually going through with this?!_

“Nine P.M.. And remember, don’t bring anybody. I won’t appear if you do…” I nodded after a moment and his pale gold eyes practically shined. Without another word, he slipped off through the shadowy alley. What the hell am I doing?” I sighed and stepped back into the open.

 

  “There he is!” Lance, another officer, gasped when I returned to the scene.

“Oh, Sandy, thank goodness you’re alright!” Toothiana fretted over me, but I pushed past her and sulked over to our car. Everyone watched in confusion as I slid into the driver’s seat and set my forehead on the steering wheel.

“Hey, did something happen?” Jack asked slowly, and I groaned and closed my eyes.

“Mate-?”

“I had him… In my grasp… And I let him get away!!” I yelled my frustration.

“You… You were chasing him?” I sighed and opened my eyes.

“Call the search off for tonight; he’s no longer anywhere near here and he’s left no traces. Toothie, get in the car. I need to report all of this to Chief.” She nodded, her eyes sympathetic, and slid into the passenger’s seat.


	3. Chapter 3

  “Sandy,” Nickolas sighed, “I’m not mad at you that he got away. I just want to know _how_ he got away.” I nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes.

“He jumped me,” I lied, “And stole my pistol.” During the car ride back, I had easily come up with a believable story to tell everyone. “And he was too fast to chase.” I still didn’t know why I was doing this. Maybe it was for the chance to get close enough to capture the Boogeyman? Who knows.

“I see… And did you get a good look at him?” I shook my head.

“He was wearing a cloak and hood, Nick, I… I’m not even sure it was a man! I’m sorry.”

“No, no, da, it’s alright. Do not blame yourself.” I looked up at him. Nickolas was a Russian man, but he moved to America to pursue a stable career in law. He had thick black hair and sideburns, and also a goatee. He also had bright blue eyes, always big and sparkling. “We _will_ get him.” I nodded firmly, sharing a quick hug with my best friend. “Go on, take a day off, tomorrow.” _Perfect._

“Thanks, Nick. It means a lot.”

 

  The next day started off slow and continued slow. Slow morning, slow after noon… Now it was evening and I was driving back to Pond Avenue. Even the car ride was agonizingly slow! I had made it a little later than I had hoped. I parked my car in the nearby parking garage and made my way over to where I had met the Boogeyman, too nervous to stare at anything that wasn’t three feet in front of me; a.k.a., the pavement. “Hello?” I jumped at the sound of shuffling feet, suddenly wishing that I had my pistol back. After a moment, it stopped circling right in front of me.

“You came alone,” He spoke in his smooth voice, “Good.” He stepped into the open, not wearing his cloak. In fact, he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and black jeans, along with his dark gray satchel. The pale moonlight still reflected off of his ghostly skin and his eyes still shined like stars. “Sandy, was it?” I gulped, trying to moisten my mouth and throat.

“Um… Sanderson. But yes, my friends call me Sandy.”

“I hope _we_ can become friends.” _Friends with a criminal?! As if!!_ But I remained silent, trying not to seem to hostile. “Well… Will you follow me? I told you yesterday I’d make your visit worthwhile, so I will.” I gulped again.

“And _why_ am I trusting you, again?”

“Because I don’t plan on killing you.” _And that’s a solid reason?_ “Please?”

“Fine.” I sighed and he grinned.

“Great!” He chirped. “Follow me!”

 

  I was worried when I was led to an empty grassy field far from the city. _Is he planning on killing me…? I don’t have anything to defend myself!_ But then he did something remarkable; he simply laid down in the grass. He patted the ground next to him before folding his arms behind his head, so I slowly and hesitantly sat down beside him. “The night sky sure is beautiful, don’t you think? The Moon’s no longer full, but the stars are still shining brightly.” _There he goes, trying to make conversation again._ I decided to amuse him.

“M-Mmhm…” He sighed at my choked up response.

“Look, I know that this is strange; dancing with the enemy… But try to relax, will you? I’m not going to kill you. In fact, I want to return something to you.” He opened his satchel and looked through it for a moment, and I was more than surprised, _shocked_ would be a better term, when he tossed my pistol into my lap. “You can go ahead and shoot me, if you want to. I know you’re fond of doing that.” Yet something about this man made a large portion of myself refuse to pull the trigger, even as I aimed the barrel. I stared at him for a long moment, watching him gaze up at the night sky. He smiled when I finally put my gun in my pant loop, turning to look at me. “Thanks.” I didn’t reply, inwardly hating myself for my decision. Instead, I laid down beside him and stared up at the Moon. It was silent for a moment, other than the sound of the night breeze and some crickets. “Why do you kill?” I glanced over at him, surprised by the question, but the answer came swiftly.

“I kill to protect people.” He smiled and nodded, looking pleased with my answer. “Why do _you_ kill.” He chuckled at my question.

“I’ll amuse you later, perhaps.”

“Can you at least tell me your name?” I sighed, exasperated.

“No,” I wasn’t surprised, “No, not yet. Maybe next time.” _Next time?_ “I want to meet with you here again, in two nights.” He continued, as if he had read my mind.

“Why not tomorrow?” I ask in honest curiosity.

“I have plans.” _Oh no…_

“You’re not going to _kill_ someone, are you?” I asked skeptically and he laughed.

“No, actually. I simply have an appointment with someone.” I raised a brow.

“Who?” I huffed.

“Doesn’t matter, right now. Let’s talk about the sky some more…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THE SHOT, TAKE THE- Nevermind, he wimped out. x)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Olive Garden. :P If I did, I would shove ALL of the breadsticks into my purse.

  _What time is it…?_ That was my first thought when I woke up. _Where am I…?_ I was in my car, in a parking garage. In a flash, it all came back and I sighed. I stared out the window for a long moment, then turned on my Chevy and checked the time. One P.M.. _When did I fall asleep? How did I get here?_ I sat up straighter, jumping slightly when something fell off my lap. I nearly hit my head on the steering wheel picking it up. It was a note. I quickly unfolded it and began to read. _“I asked you to watch the sunrise with me, but you passed out shortly after. You must have been really tired. I didn’t know where you live, so I couldn’t drive you home, sorry. I hope you had sweet dreams. BM.” Boogeyman? Hm… Wait…!_ I gulped and looked back at the glowing numbers on the dash. _Shit, I’m late for work!! Nick’s not gonna be happy… Cookies! Those always cheer him up, I’ll get him some of those. Along with some energy drinks for myself…_

 

  “An’ where were _you_?” Evan huffed when I walked in holding a box of frosted cookies and three different energy drinks.

“Slept in by accident,” I sighed, “Got to sleep real late.”

“Why?” Jack asked, eyeing the cookies.

“I was watching the night sky.” _I didn’t even have to lie, that time._ “Well, I’m going to go deliver these to Nick.”

“Go do that.” Evan chuckled.

 

  Turns out, Nickolas wasn’t upset at all. He had even been expecting me to sleep in. He still thanked me for the cookies, though, then told me to go find Toothiana. “Hey, Toothie.” I greeted, finding her at her desk. It was right beside mine, while mine was near the window. She turned to me in her chair with a grin.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” She giggled, “I was looking for you!” I sat at my own desk, spinning around in my chair to face Tooth.

“Really?” She nodded cheerfully.

“ _I_ am treating _you_ to dinner!” Somebody whistled from across the room and I blushed.

“Wanna do that again, amigo?” Silence. I turned back to Tooth. “Why?”

“To loosen you up! You’ve been hung up on the Boogeyman for a while, so I wanted to cheer you up.” I smiled, my cheeks still rosy.

“Thanks, Toothie. Where are we going?” Toothiana grinned.

“Your pick.”

“How about Olive Garden?”

“I was hoping you’d say that!” She giggled.

 

  I requested a window seat when we arrived at the restaurant, so that I’d be able to look out at the night sky. “The stars sure are pretty, huh?” Tooth looked out the window and smiled.

“Sure are.”

“Makes you wonder what else is out there. There could be a whole other world out there… There could be someone staring out at the stars like we are and wondering, too, if there are others out there.”

“That’s really deep, Sandy.” I nodded absently.

“Do you think, though? That there could be other lifeforms out there?”

“Of course. It only makes sense; if our planet can sustain life, then there’s more than likely more outside our Solar System.” I nodded again.

“It’s funny, how even though we’re so small to the universe we can still make such a big difference.” For whatever reason, I had just directly quoted the Boogeyman.

“Where are these thoughts coming from, so suddenly?” Tooth inquired and I hesitated.

“I dunno,” I lied, “I usually keep my thoughts to myself. You know I’m normally a quiet man.”

“Why the change, then?”

“I dunno,” I said again, “I guess one day off work can really change a guy.” Tooth giggled and my smile returned.

“So, are you doing anything after work, tomorrow?” She asked sweetly.

“Actually, yes. I meeting up with someone.” This seemed to spark her interest.

“Oh? Who?” I quickly thought up something to say.

“Just some guy I met the other day.” _That technically wasn’t even a lie._

“And is he cute?” I rolled my eyes.

“If you’re into really, really tall guys, I guess. And he has nice eyes, I suppose.”

“I see…”

“What?” I huffed and Toothiana grinned.

“Nothing!” She sing-songed and I chuckled. _She’s crazy._

“Well, then let’s talk about the sky some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention that Sandy was raised by a family in Mexico? ;D Too bad it isn't mentioned until the sequel, so I suppose we'll just have to wait until we get there~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandy, keep your cool, man.

  The next day couldn’t have gone any slower. “Why do you keep doing that?” Jackson questioned when I looked at the clock and fidgeted… Again. It was almost time to meet up with the Boogeyman.

“Oh, u-um… I need to meet up with somebody.” I said anxiously.

“Mus’ be someone important,” Evan mused, “Ya’ve been watchin’ the clock all day.”

“So who is it?” Jack asked curiously, one brow raised.

“It, uh… Doesn’t matter,” I glanced at the clock once more, “I gotta go.” I stood up to leave, but Evan stopped me by my arm.

“Ya got yer pistol back.” I tensed; it was easy to tell the pistol was mine because it was gold.

“Uh… Yeah. I found it on my porch, yesterday.” I lied.

“That means he knows where ya live…!” Evan hissed and I gulped.

“I’ll have to be careful, then.” My friend nodded and let go of my arm.

“Ya do that. Stay safe, mate.” I nodded back at him, then Jackson. Then I left without another word.

 

  I made it about an hour late, to my displeasure. I found the Boogeyman in the field, asleep in the light of the Moon. The glow of his skin and his peaceful state actually took my breath away. _It’s almost hard to believe this guy is a serial killer._ Once again, I wondered why I was doing all of this. I sat down quietly beside him on the dewy grass, shivering from the Autumn air. “It’s freezing out here…” I muttered, then tensed when I felt the Boogeyman press himself into my side. I relaxed when I realized that _he_ was shivering as well. _But at the same time, it’s hard to believe that he’s human._ I took one end of my scarf and wrapped it around his neck. I closed my eyes when he smiled.

 

  I woke up in my car again. It was six A.M., this time; an hour until work. There was a note in the passenger seat, so I opened it and began to read. _“Sorry we didn’t get to talk much, last night. It was cold and I was tired… How did you sleep? I hope you had sweet dreams. By the time you wake up, I’ll be working. Be prepared to find a body, tonight. Oh, and thanks for sharing your scarf. BM.”_ I sighed and shifted my car into gear. _What the hell am I doing…?_ I asked myself for the trillionth time this week.

 

  “We found another body!” Toothiana reported as she rushed in. I sighed and stood up, shrugging on my coat. Everyone stared at me in surprise.

“You don’t seem fazed.” Tracey, another officer, mused.

“We’ve been doing this for three years, Trace. I’m no longer surprised.”

“Ya don’t even feel sorry?”

“Of course I do!!” I snapped at Evan. “But it’s just going to be another unidentifiable face! Someone that no one even knows! Someone that’s not even in the records.” I sighed again, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Come on, let’s hurry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too late.


	6. Chapter 6

  It was another disturbing scene with a gutted corpse. What was once a human being was now nothing more than an empty husk, still fresh. Just flesh and a few broken bones that resembled snapped twigs. The open torso was nailed to the wall by the skin flaps that had been pulled back. The limbs had been expertly removed, the sockets cleanly stitched together. The face, of course, had been mutilated. The eyes, teeth, and hair had been taken as well. It was the same thing, every time. _The least he could do is try something different, for once._ I slapped myself for casually thinking such an inhuman thing. “Ombric!” I called into the crowd of police and investigators. A middle-aged man walked over. He had long, whitish-blond hair and a short beard, as well as sunken in gray eyes. Ombric Weeza was a lesser-known Guardian, our top forensic scientist. He was also the first person I had ever met in the Burgess Police Department. He was like a father to me, even. _He_ was the one who had given me my golden pistol.

“Yes, Sandy?” His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“Stats? Reports?”

“The killer took his time with this one. He clearly wasn’t afraid of being found.” I nodded slowly. _Of course he wasn’t._ “Death was obvious; removal of organs. Time of death, presumably three hours ago.” I nodded again.

“Thanks.”

“Yep!” He replied before returning to the human husk. I turned to Toothiana.

“Find Jack and Bunny and spread out. We’re going to make sure that the Boogeyman didn’t stay behind.” She nodded and hurried off.

 

  The Boogeyman was nowhere to be seen. However, he _had_ hidden a note for me, telling me to meet him in the field at noon the next day and that it was apparently extremely important. I asked Nickolas if I could take the day off. He said that if it was truly that important, that I could, and I assured him it was. I found the Boogeyman standing in the field, waiting for me. He grinned when he saw me. “I’m glad you came.” He greeted happily when I approached.

“Yeah, well what’s so important that I need to take a day from work?” His smile didn’t falter.

“It’s a long drive,” He said, “But I really want you to meet someone. I know you’ll like them.” I gulped, completely unsure of whether to trust him. Which I should be, and shouldn’t. “Don’t worry, it’s completely safe,” He paused briefly, “However, I don’t have my vehicle on me, so… Would you mind if we took yours?”

“Um… Alright. I’m sure you wanna drive?” His smile reformed.

“If that’s alright.” After a long moment of debating with myself, I nodded.

 

  “So… Where are we going?” I asked nonchalantly, glancing at the Boogeyman as we drove down an empty road.

“To see my daughter.” I nearly did a double-take, blinking in surprise before turning to look at him.

“Daughter?” I echoed and he nodded, his eyes rather concentrated on the road.

“Yes, um… She’s twenty one. Her mother died during birth… We were both fifteen.” _Wow…_ “My daughter runs what she likes to call a little orphanage, on the outskirts, though neither she nor the children ever plan on parting,” A soft chuckle, then a pause that brought a startlingly sad light to his pale gold eyes, “There’s, um… Something you should know.”

“Yes?” I found my voice soft, as if trying to comfort him.

“Well… She was raped when she was thirteen, and has an eight-year-old little boy because of that. When the cops wouldn’t do anything about it, I took matters into my own hands. I found the man who raped her, then tortured and killed him. That’s how I started my career.” I was stunned, and it took me a few moments to respond.

“That’s… Horrible.” I breathed and his eyes narrowed, though he was still watching the road.

“You of all people should know that there are men like that out there…” I nodded quickly.

“Of course… Of course, yes.” After a few minutes, his smile returned.

“Anyway… The reason why I’m going to see my daughter is because I just returned from the Black Market. I sold the organs, muscles, bones, and skin that I had acquired. I use the money to upgrade tools and also keep my daughter’s orphanage running. All a win-win situation for me.” He chuckled, but I remained quiet and perturbed. “Kozmotis.” He said suddenly after about ten or so minutes. I raised a brow and turned to look at him again.

“What?”

“Before, you asked me for my name… It’s Kozmotis.” He told me, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Unique… Last name?” He laughed.

“Nice try, Sanderson.” I automatically smiled and we resumed our previous silence in a much lighter state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snicker* ...Ombric Weeza... *uncalled for fits of laughter*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that the human body sells for much more on the Black Market, but let's pretend for this entire story that it doesn't. ^-^"

  It had grown dark and I was half-asleep by the time Kozmotis said we had reached our destination. I sat up straight and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes before looking out the window. We were parked in front of a two-story cabin, obviously deep in the woods. I gulped, noticing that thick fog had set in. How we managed to get here, I had no clue. _Why am I still trusting him…?_ “Well? Come on.” I nodded, stepping out of the car and following Kozmotis up to the doorstep. He gave the door what sounded like a secret knock before waiting. After a few moments, the door opened and a pretty young lady stepped into view. She was almost as tall as Kozmotis, and she had long black hair and green eyes.

“Daddy!” She greeted, then looked down at me. I smiled and waved. “Who’s this?” She asked, looking back up at her father.

“Well… He’s the Sandman.” Her jaw dropped.

“You confronted a cop and brought him _here_?” Kozmotis chuckled.

“If you let us in, I can explain.” She started.

“Oh! Of course!” She opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “Please, come in,” Kozmotis nodded and led me inside, “Jamie, dear, could you brew some tea?” She called as she led us to sit on a couch.

“Yes, momma! Hi, grandad!” A boy with brunet hair and dark brown eyes chirped.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Kozmotis laughed as the boy rushed off to another room in a fit of giggles.

“He’s cute.” I mused quietly and Kozmotis grinned.

“Isn’t he?”

“Okay, daddy, what’s going on?” Kozmotis’ daughter huffed.

“Well, Seraphine… He knows who I am and what I do.” Her jaw dropped again.

“H-How long has he known?”

“A little over a week.” Kozmotis hummed thoughtfully.

“I… I see. And does he plan on telling anyone?” She looked pointedly at me.

“Haven’t decided,” I chuckled, “I’ve been questioning myself ever since I met him. I don’t know _why_ I’m trusting your father, but he’s certainly the most _human_ criminal I’ve ever met.” Seraphine relaxed with a smile.

“My father is a good person, truly. Just a little insane. But in this world, who isn’t? Anyway… I’ll be right back, daddy; the children are going to be excited to see you.” I watched her disappear up the stairs before I turned back to Kozmotis. He was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased with the exchange.

“How many children live here?” I asked curiously.

“Ten. There’s Jamie, who you just saw. Then there’s Sophie, who is practically Jamie’s little sister. She’s a little blonde girl with big green eyes. There’s also Nightlight, he won’t go by any other name. He has peculiar silver hair and matching eyes. His real name is Arthur. There’s Katherine. She’s the one with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Monty, the boy with blond hair and gray eyes. Then there’s the twins, Caleb and Claude. They’re the two black boys. Claude is the one with the ‘fro, and Caleb usually wears a hat of some sort. He likes them a lot. Then there’s Pippa, who has even referred to _herself_ as the queen of sass,” I chuckled at this, “She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Then there’s Cupcake, that’s actually her real name, and she has dark brown, almost black hair and auburn eyes. Lastly, there’s William. He’s the boy with black hair and, strangely, violet eyes.” I nodded slowly, memorizing the information. After a few minutes, the children rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over themselves and each other.

“Kozmotis!” They all squealed happily, all looking fairly young. The oldest must’ve been only ten or twelve. When they saw me, they stopped in their tracks with their eyes wide. A few of them backed away, one of them hiding behind Seraphine. That must’ve been Sophie. I wanted to reassure them, but I also didn’t want to make matters worse by saying the wrong thing.

“It’s alright, children,” Kozmotis soothed their worries for me, “It’s safe.” They walked cautiously over.

“But… You said cops were mean and not to go near them, or else they’d take us away…” William squeaked.

“A-And that’s the S-Sandman.” Katherine agreed shakily and Kozmotis smiled.

“This one’s nice, though.”

“Does he know what you do?” Claude inquired, eyeing me skeptically.

“Yes, he does.”

“If you’re a cop, where’s your badge?” Sophie questioned curiously.

“I left it at home.” They all took a step back, their eyes huge as they each gasped.

“The Sandman talks!” Nightlight squealed and I chuckled warmly.

“How did you two meet?” Jamie asked as he walked in with tea. He handed a cup each to everyone, and we each murmured our thank you’s.

“Would you like to tell them the story, Sanderson?” Kozmotis asked and I smiled.

“Sure. So my partner, you may now her as the Tooth Fairy from television or some such, had come in saying that the Boogeyman,” I nudged Koz, “had been spotted at a crime scene, and we left to search for him. Kozmotis was the one to confront me while I was alone. I was excited. _Giddy_ , even. I finally had my chance to catch him after three years. I almost shot him, too, but I didn’t. I don’t know why, but something inside me kept me from doing so. Then he stole my pistol, jerk, and asked me to meet him there the next day. In spite of my better judgement, I did.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?” Seraphine asked and I shook my head.

“No. Despite my instincts and training, I have told no one.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” Kozmotis said happily with a broad smile.

“By the way, didn’t you say you had money to give?” Kozmotis jumped, looking surprised.

“Oh, yes! Thank you, for reminding me.” I nodded as he dug through his satchel, fishing out an envelope. “Saved up eighteen grand, this month.” _Damn_. He handed it to his daughter with a smile.

“Thanks daddy. Looks like you’re getting that book you wanted, Kathy.”

“Yay!”

“Do I get a new notebook?” William asked.

“Yes, I’ll get you some notebooks. Some new pencils, too.”

“Sweet!”

“Waffles, too!” Seraphine giggled and the children cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

  “You look a little sleepy, Sanderson.” _That’s an understatement._ I could hardly keep my eyes open.

“Mph…” Was all I managed to get out, leaning against Koz’s arm.

“Sera, sweetie, would you fetch a blanket?” Kozmotis asked quietly.

“Are you spending the night?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Come on, children, we’re off to bed.”

“Thanks, sweetie. Goodnight, little ones.” _What a healthy family…_ I thought tiredly, giving up and closing my eyes.

“Here-“

“Shh…! I think he’s asleep…”

“How adorable.” Seraphine giggled softly when I didn’t say anything.

“I know. He’s really cute for a killer cop.” I blushed at the comment, hoping that they wouldn’t notice. I smiled a bit when I was covered with a blanket.

“You don’t plan on killing him, do you…?”

“No, of course not…! I want to befriend him.”

“Daddy, you know what happened last time we tried to befriend a cop… We had to move…!”

“I know, but… I really like this one. He shows s _o_ much potential… Besides, he already knows.”

“Are you going to show him your workplace?”

“No… Not yet, anyway. I don’t know for sure if I can trust him, yet.”

“Do you plan on telling him?”

“…Eventually.”

“And if he tries to turn you in-?” Koz’s answer was more than immediate.

“I’ll run. You know I’ll get away. I’ve escaped the police three times and I’ve been doing this for eight years. I’m not going to get caught after all this time…”

“Alright, daddy, I’m going to trust you…” Sera’s voice cracked.

“Please don’t cry, my dear,” My heart began to ache, “I’m not going to leave you. I’d never do that.” Seraphine sniffed, quiet for a moment.

“Okay… I love you, daddy. I’m going to go upstairs with the children, now.”

“Alright, sweetie. I love you, too. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams. Beautiful nightmares.” Kozmotis sighed as his daughter retreated up the stairs. He wrapped and arm around me, shifting under our blanket, and I blushed.

“Sweet dreams, little Sandman…”

 

  I was awoken in the morning by someone murmuring my name. “Wake up…”

“No.” I grumbled, curling up tighter in protest.

“You’re going to be late for work.” I sat up groggily, then remembered that it was Tuesday and laid back down, not opening my eyes once.

“I don’t have work today…” I muttered.

“Well, you can’t stay in my lap all day, as pleasant as this is.” I shot up, my face burning. But my sudden movement resulted in me getting tangled up in the blanket, falling off of the couch, and crashing to the floor. The children and Seraphine giggled while Kozmotis helped me up. I rubbed my head with a grunt, a bit winded. “Are you alright, Sanderson?” I nodded after a moment, then finally opened my eyes and looked up. Kozmotis was staring down at me with worry in his pale gold eyes.

“I’m fine,” I chuckled, “Just a bit dizzy.”

“That’s a relief…” He sighed and stretched. “So, you said you have the day off?” I nodded happily, feeling good after having a night of blissful, content sleep for once.

“Yeah. Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Tuesday is usually when-” I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out. “Um, may I?” Kozmotis and Seraphine nodded, so I stood up and walked off to the side. I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear.

“ _Where the hell are you_?!” I flinched away from the phone at the sound of Evan’s screaming, waiting for a second before holding it up again.

“Hey, calm down! I’m bleeding at the ears, here, pachino.”

“I’ve been callin’ ya fer over four hours! Where have you been?!” I hesitated, thinking up a quick excuse.

“Spending the night out with a beer buddy.” That probably wasn’t the best thing to say, given that I had told Nick it was important.

“You were getting’ drunk?!” I sighed.

“Yeah…”

“Well, get sober, ‘cause Toothiana’s hurt!!” I nearly dropped my phone, my blood turning to ice inside my veins.

“What?! What happened?!” I demanded, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of my might-as-well-be-sister being injured.

“Someone tried t’ rape her!” I paled, my heart nearly stopping.

“Say no more, amigo, I’ll be there. Whoever did this is going to pay! And I’m gonna kill him slow-“

“We git it! Jus’ get yer ass over here an’ support Tooth!”

“On it.” I closed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before turning to the others. They all looked concerned and fearful. “I have to go.”

“Why? What happened?” Seraphine asked quietly.

“Some low-life tried to rape my partner.” I growled tensely and Koz sobered up.

“Take me with you.” He hissed.

“What why?”

“No time to explain, let’s go!”

“Alright, fine!”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, everyone.”

“Keep safe, daddy.”

“Bye Kozmotis!”

“Take care, grandad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn right, Sandy.


	9. Chapter 9

  “So, what do you plan on doing to the man who did it?” Kozmotis asked rather casually as I drove. My mind fogged with hate and rage, I chose the only reasonable punishment.

“Kill him, _slowly,_ ” I hissed, “I’d cut off his genitals and make him swallow ‘em. Hang him by his innards, perhaps.” I was absolutely _seething_.

“Would you, really?” He sounded excited.

“No, of course not,” I sighed, “That’d be a _crime_.” He pouted.

“You’re no fun.”

“Well, that’s the law.” He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again and nodded.

“Drop me off, here.” He said, just as we entered the city.

“Why?”

“Just do it!” He huffed. “Trust me, you won’t regret this.” I sighed again, pulling over and letting him out.

“Stay safe!” I called as he bolted off. With one last, long sigh, I started off for the hospital.

 

  I made it to the hospital sometime around midnight. Jack greeted me at the entrance and led me down some hallways. We met with Evan in front of a closed door. “How is she?” I demanded and Evan sighed.

“Traumatized. She won’t stop sayin’ yer name.”

“Should I go in…?” I asked hesitantly and he teared up.

“ _Please_. I don’t like seein’ her hurt…” I nodded and opened the door, walking through and closing it behind me. I caught a small sob in my throat; Tooth was a mess and had obviously been crying for hours. She looked up at me with nothing but relief in her puffy eyes. I hated seeing her this way.

“Sandy…!” She croaked, her voice sounding raw. She reached out for me and tears began to fall from my eyes. Rushing over to her, I pulled her into my arms and gently held her close.

“It’s alright, Toothie, I’m here… I won’t be leaving for a while…”

“Please don’t…!” She whimpered, and I closed my eyes and nuzzled her hair.

“You’re safe with me.”

“I know…”

“It’s alright…”

“I know, Sandy…” I smiled.

“Hey, listen…” I pulled back to look into her eyes, switching to a deeper voice. “I don’t know who this man is, but when I do… I will find him. And I will kill him.” She sniffed and giggled, a smile finally playing her lips. “Are you fit to leave?” She nodded. “Good, ‘cause you’re staying with me until this bastard is caught, hermana.”

“So much for our days off…” I smirked bitterly.

“Yeah… Well, crime never takes a break, neither should we as the law.”

“Does that mean we’re going to work, tomorrow?” I chuckled and nodded.

“As long as you’re up for it.”

 

  The next day at work, Nickolas held a party in honour of Toothiana’s strength and bravery. “You take good care of her.” I told him sternly, a warning, when he confessed his feelings for her. Tooth had giggled when Nick promised he would. After lots of coaxing from both of them, I finally agreed to let him take care of her until her attempted-rapist was captured. He took her home, while I decided to stay at work late with Jackson and Evan.

“Who are _those_ for?” Evan asked as I saran-wrapped a slice of cake and a dozen cookies, ready to turn in. I hesitated.

“Um… D-Doesn’t matter…” I shakily muttered.

“Are you alright, Sandy? You’ve been acting kinda strange, lately.” I smiled reassuringly at Jack and nodded.

“Hey, I’ll see you guys tomorrow, alright?”

“Aright, Sandy, stay safe…”

“Take care!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fucking power went out while I was in the middle of writing this, having not saved for a while, and I was so pissed!!!! I can't even type a fucking angry emoticon!!!!!! *runs around angrily* FUCK THE WOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDD


	10. Chapter 10

  _I wonder how Kozmotis is doing… Seraphine and the children, too…_ I sighed and stared out the window at the night sky. _Is Kozmotis looking at the stars, too? It’s New Moon, so they’re the only things lighting the night._ I took a sip of coffee with another sigh. “I think something’s wrong with the Sandman…” I heard somebody whisper as I drummed my fingers on my desk. I whipped around and glared at everybody upon hearing the remark.

“Wanna say that to my face, amigo?” I hissed. Toothiana placed her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

“Calm down, Sandy. What’s gotten you so worked up?” I scowled.

“Nothing, whatsoever.” I said through clenched teeth and turned back around.

“They’re just worried about you…” _I’m worried about me, too, Toothie…_ I thought with yet another sigh. Then Evan walked in.

“Oi, someone reported a tall, creepy guy in a hood standin’ under a torch by their house. Who wants t’ check it out?” _Kozmotis!_ I was already up and pulling on my coat. Without a word, I grabbed Evan and Toothiana by their wrists and dragged them out.

“H-Hey, w-what’s going on?” Tooth stammered nervously as I led them to my car.

“Just get in!” I said hurriedly, starting it up.

 

  Just as Evan had said, Kozmotis was standing under the eerie light of a street lamp. “Hey, you there! What’s the big idea?” I called out and he giggled. The sound sent shivers down my spine, for whatever reason. I pulled out my gun, though I didn’t plan on using it, and he tensed. Then he beckoned us forward before running off into a dark alleyway. _Of course. He likes playing games._

“Who does the fruity think ‘e is? Death?” Evan huffed and I rolled my eyes.

“Should we follow him?” Toothiana asked timidly.

“Of course! Let’s go.” We turned on our flashlights and headed into the alley. Kozmotis was at the end of it. Though his hood still covered his face, I could only guess that he was grinning like an idiot. He giggled and rounded the corner, and we followed him. This happened a few times until we stumbled upon a rather disturbing sight; a corpse. Kozmotis was nowhere to be seen. The corpse looked different from his previous displays. It was almost completely intact, with only one thing off; the genitalia had been chopped off and slapped into the victim’s mouth, the testicles out of sight. I shined my light on him curiously. The victim’s face was fine as well, and two fairy wings had been drawn in blood on the wall behind him. _Damn…_ Tooth gasped and I nervously glanced at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide.

“What is it, Sheila?” Tears filled her eyes.

“That… That’s him… That’s the man who tried to rape me…” Evan’s jaw dropped in shock while I, admittedly, fought not to laugh.

“Serves the bastard right,” I muttered, “He’s just lucky the Boogeyman got to him before I did.” An eerie giggle echoed around us in the alley.

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome!!” The giggles grew quieter and quieter until they were eventually gone, leaving us in the dead silence of the night.

“He’s clever,” I chuckled softly, “I’ll give him that. Come on, let’s call this one in. I’m sure Ombric’ll get a kick outta this one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Koz! One less useless bastard on this earth!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

  “Hey, I’m gonna turn in early, amigos.” Everyone in the room stared at me in surprise.

“Who are you and what have you done with Sanderson Mansnoozie?” Makenzie grunted.

“I’m the Boogeyman and he’s tied up in the back of my car,” I huffed sarcastically, throwing on my jacket and cap, “Now, seriously. I have to go.”

“Are you going to go meet up with that cute guy, again?” Tooth asked innocently when I reached the door. I spun around to face her, my face flushing red.

“H-Hey, I never s-said h-he was cute! I-I-I s-said he had n-nice eyes, th-that was it!!” I made a mental note to drop off the face of the planet for stuttering like an idiot.

“Wohoah! Sandy, I didn’t know you rolled that way!” My face grew redder.

“Sh-Shut up, Tracy. Hey, Toothie, I might be out for a few days… I’ll have my phone on me, so keep me noted.” I kept my head out as I walked through the door.

“Sandy, wait-!” But I had already shut it behind me. I was already down the stairs. I was already in my car. I was already gone. And I don’t know what thoughts brought me to Kozmotis’ meadow, but I was already lying down and gazing at the stars. Tears were already slipping down my cheeks. I was already dreaming about shooting through the stars and crashing in other ways than I currently was.

“Sandy?” I jumped, flipping over and looking out. It was Kozmotis and he looked worried. “Sanderson, are you crying?” I looked away in shame, not answering. But I gasped quietly when he sat abruptly beside me and pulled me into his arms. “Whoever’s made you cry _will_ pay dearly.” He growled and I hurriedly shook my head.

“N-No, I… I did it myself…” He gave me a gentle squeeze, cradling me.

“What happened?” He asked softly. His voice calmed me, soothing my frayed nerves.

“I… I-I…” I sniffed and buried my face into his sweater. “I accidently… Came out to the whole force…”

“C-Come out? You mean… As in, from the closet?” I nodded hesitantly, my face heating up again.

“I was so embarrassed…!!” He hugged me tighter as I cried.

“No, it’s alright! It’s who you are, be proud. Hey if it makes you feel any better, I swing _both_ ways!” He chuckled.

“Don’t say that,” I groaned almost sarcastically, “I might start crushing on you!” He laughed.

“Now _that_ would be a sight! The Sandman and the Boogeyman, dancing the forbidden dance! Mortal enemies, both with starry eyes, dancing through the stars themselves! Stargazing with the Man in the Moon! Taking a stroll together on the rings of Saturn! We could make the entire galaxy, no, _universe_ ours!” He let out a laugh of a sigh, laying down and pulling me with him. He held me so that I was strapped to his chest. “Wow, what a dream…” He sighed, staring up at the night sky. _And he’s poetic, too…!_ I thought, my blush deepening. He glanced down at me and winked, patting my head before looking back up. And I don’t know why, but I was already smiling, my tears already drying. I was already resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart already syncing up with mine. I was already nodding off to the waiting dreamland. And at that moment… I was already falling in love.

 

  I was awoken by something or some _one_ picking me up. Through the small hazy glimpses off cracking open my eyes, I saw that it was still night and I was being carried over to my car. Though I was still very tired, I began to panic a bit. “N-No,” I whimpered and curled up tightly, “Wanna stay with you…!” Kozmotis stopped with a quiet gasp, then nuzzled the top of my head.

“Alright, little Sandman,” He murmured, “You can spend the night with me.” He opened the car door to the backseat, sliding us in and shutting the door. “It’s warmer in here, at least…” He laid us down, holding me close. I closed my eyes again and snuggled closer in an attempt to warm up faster. Soon enough, I was asleep again.

 

  I woke up early in the morning, slick with sweat. Sleeping in someone’s arms in a very hot car obviously was not the most ideal way to spend the night. I yawned silently, then opened my eyes and instantly regretted it; even though the Sun had barely risen, I could make out every detail of Kozmotis. My blood pressure must have skyrocketed, and I gulped thickly. Kozmotis was also gleaming with sweat, his collar popped and his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He had one arm around my waist, the other under his head as he slept peacefully. I had never wanted to run my fingers through another person’s hair, before. I’d never wanted to kiss their neck. I had never wanted to touch their chest in an innocent exploration. Yet, here I was, fighting back every primal urge. _You can’t do this! It’s not right…! He’s a killer!! He might not even like you!_ But in the end, my body disregarded all common sense. I let out a shaky sigh as I placed my hands on his exposed chest, my heart thumping in my own chest. I turned my sight down to watch my hands smooth along the ghostly pale skin. It was an exciting sensation, so I decided to close my eyes to take it in. I gasped when Kozmotis suddenly pulled me closer by my waist, snapping my gaze up at him. My hands froze and my face grew warm when I saw that he was smirking down at me. “Trying to feel me up while I sleep? No one said you could stop…” He purred. I gulped and pulled back my hands.

“T-To know thy e-enemy…” I stammered shyly and he chuckled.

“And here I thought we were friends. Well, if you _must_ know… I do have _one_ weakness in particular,” He pulled down the collar of his shirt to flaunt his neck, “You see… If you like the curve of my neck… I become _putty_.” My heart skipped a beat at the thought and I honestly considered his offer. _No, stop…! Enough…!_ My body obeyed me this time and allowed me to turn away.

“I-I’m good…” I stuttered, but he pulled me back to face him by my chin. He stared, searched deep into my eyes. The red on his cheeks contrasted greatly with the rest of his soft, pale skin. His mouth was dangerously close to mine, as well.

“You should know not to tease the Boogeyman, little star…” He whispered, his breath ghosting my lips. Then he smiled kindly. “But I’m patient.” He slackened his grip on me and my heartbeat finally evened back out. “So, what’s the plan for today?” He asked casually as he stretched.

“Oh, um… Oh, yeah! I have some cookies for you, Seraphine and the kids.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they’re back at my place. Do you… Wanna swing by and pick them up, real quick?” He smiled.

“By all means, yes.” His answer made me hesitate for a brief moment, but I decided to put my trust in a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN


	12. Chapter 12

  It didn’t take long to reach my apartment. “This is it.” I said quietly as I opened the door and led Kozmotis in. He looked around curiously as I shut the door behind us. “Sorry it’s a bit dark in here, the lights don’t work too well.” I sighed as I hung up my jacket and cap. I hadn’t had a chance to change out of my uniform.

“No, it’s alright.” Kozmotis reassured. I could feel his eyes on me as I unbuttoned my button-down.

“I’ll be right back.” I hummed and walked into my room. I shrugged off the rest of my outfit and laid it carefully on my double bed before looking through my closet. I threw on some long jeans and a golden long-sleeve sweater before leaving my room. I found Kozmotis watching my two pet seahorses in their tank.

“Fascinating…” He whispered to himself and I smiled, taken by his child-like curiosity.

“Aren’t they?” He jumped, half-turning to me, and I chuckled. “Both female. The bright blue one is Turquoise, ‘cause that’s her favourite colour to become. The small, green one is Lady. Hey girls, I bet you’re hungry,” I added a few little shrimp into the tank, “There you go… Good girls… Alright.” I walked into the kitchen and pulled the plate of cookies out of the fridge.

“So, we’re going to take these to Sera and the kids?” I smiled cheerfully and nodded.

“There’s one for you, too, of course.”

“Do you mind if I eat mine now?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Sweet!” I chuckled quietly.

“Come on. You drive; I don’t remember the way.”

 

  Once again, it was dark by the time we reached the orphanage. The treetops blocked out the night sky, and not even a shadow could be seen. The light inside the cabin contrasted greatly with the outside as we struggled to find our way to the door. The children were excited to see us, but they were even more excited by the cookies. “How’s your partner?” Seraphine asked gently after a few moments and I gave her a small smile.

“A lot better, since her attempted rapist won’t be bothering her again. I, uh… Well, as strange as this sounds, I want to thank Kozmotis for getting rid of him.” Even the children looked surprised.

“Oh, it was no problem at all, Sanderson. You _inspired_ me with what you said you’d do to him if it wasn’t against the law. It’s a shame you follow the rules so strictly; I would have enjoyed watching you have a go at him. I saw you struggling not to laugh at his corpse.” I laughed softly.

“Well, it served the sicko right,” I hummed, “It was definitely the most amusing kill I’ve ever seen. Our forensic scientist got a kick out of it.” Kozmotis snickered. “Anyway… I was wondering if I could stay a few nights with you, Kozmotis.” He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! As long as you don’t tempt or tease me, little star.” I blushed as he winked at me, but the others simply looked confused. _I don’t think I could deny him if he offers again…_ I thought with a nervous gulp.

“W-Well, um,” I stammered, “I-It’s getting pretty late, d-don’t you think?” Kozmotis laughed again, a smirk only just evident.

“Tired already?”

“A-A bit…”

“I’ll get you two some blankets,” Seraphine giggled, “Come along, children; it’s time for bed.” They followed her up the stairs, despite their quiet protesting. _Adorable._ Sera returned a few minutes later, handing her father a large blanket before retreating back upstairs. Drowsiness hit me hard as soon as Kozmotis wrapped the blanket around us. He laid us down, hugging me against his chest as he turned off the lamp.

“Good night, little Sandman…” He murmured.

“Goodnight, mister Boogeyman…” I yawned, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so cute ^w^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Olive Garden or Mario Party. :P Hell, I wish I did.

  I woke up to the smell of waffles. “Good morning, little star. Sera’s making breakfast. Do you want some?” I yawned and rubbed my eyes, but my stomach growled before I could answer. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Kozmotis giggled, “Come on.”

  “So, um… Mister Sandman…” Seraphine started as everyone ate.

“Please, call me Sanderson.”

“Alright… Sanderson. I’d like to know more about you.” I slowed my chewing a bit.

“What would you like to know?” I asked cautiously.

“Just a bit of backstory, if you’re alright with that.” I thought for a moment.

“Well, I don’t necessarily come from a broken home, if that’s what you wanted to hear. I had one mother, one father, I was an only child and I did well in school…” I took another bite and swallowed before speaking again. “I had aspired to become a chef, since I had done most of the cooking in my family, anyway…” My brows furrowed and I looked solemnly down at my half-empty plate. “Just before my fourteenth birthday, my father was killed in a bank robbery. So I changed my career choice and decided to become a cop. I promised my mom I would make sure villains got their dues. I still do, to this day…” I stared down at my now-empty plate.

“See, Sera? This is what fascinates me about him. He’s loyal, devoted, selfless, smart, and all around _lovable_!” Kozmotis said happily and I blushed. “No to mention, just plain adorable.”

“Alright, the get it…” I huffed shyly and everyone laughed.

“Alright,” Koz giggled, “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Gold.”

“Favourite animal?”

“Seahorse.”

“Favourite music?”

“Anything classical and soft rock.”

“Hobbies?”

“Poker with friends, shooting range, that kinda stuff.”

“Ah. Favourite restaurant?”

“Olive Garden.”

“Favorite food and drink?”

“I like just about any food, but I love eggnog. Your turn.” He grinned.

“My favourite colour is black, my favourite animal is a horse. I like rock, soft rock, and pop. My hobbies are sharpening my tools and watching the sky. I don’t go to restaurants, obviously, but I like tea and whatever Seraphine serves up.” _Interesting… At least I know a bit more about him._

 

  The day went by slowly, to my pleasure. The children insisted that Kozmotis and I played videogames with them, Seraphine watching happily off to the side. Surprisingly, I had a lot of fun. I was amused by Koz’s frustration as he tried desperately to beat me at Mario Party. “I give up!” He groaned and hung his head, handing his controller to Pippa.

“Yes!” I laughed and high-fived Jamie.

“I think that’s enough videogames for now,” Sera giggled and Kozmotis looked back up, “Children, didn’t you have a question for Kozmotis?”

“Oh, yeah!!” Katherine said in her adorably squeaky voice and the children gathered around Koz.

“Did you learn anything now about torture? What did you do?” William asked excitedly, to my surprise.

“Actually, yes. I learned that if the person is determined enough, the human body can survive for quite a few minutes without lungs at all while conscious. Boy, was _he_ a fighter. Also, I learned precisely how hot an iron rod has to be for skin to boil against it. Rather fascinating to watch, I must say. I made a man throw up his own testicles after forcing him to swallow them-“ I gagged, feeling a bit sick, and Koz glanced at me. “Apologies, Sanderson; they ask this quite often.”

“It’s, uh…” I coughed a bit. “N-No, it’s-it’s fine. It was just that last part that caught me off guard a little.” He chuckled.

“I see. That’s to be expected, I suppose.”

“It’s _so cool_ , though!” Nightlight piped up.

“Yeah,” Claude agreed, “It’s like he’s a scientist!” A few of the other children nodded and Kozmotis shrugged his shoulders.

“The correct term for what he does is _vigilante_.” Monty said matter-of-factly and I raised a brow.

“Whatever, egghead.” Cupcake giggled and Monty rolled his eyes.

“Alright, children, that’s enough bickering,” Koz laughed softly, “I do believe it’s your bedtime.” They all whined.

“Now, don’t do that. He’s absolutely right! It’s time for bed.” Sera chided softly, ushering the children up the stairs. Then she looked at Kozmotis and I. “Are you going to be spending the night, again?” Her father shook his head.

“I’m taking Sanderson back, tonight. Right now, actually.”

“Alright, daddy. I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as she vanished up the stairs.


End file.
